Warm Hearts
by LoveIsGood
Summary: WARNING: HPLL shipping. Harry and Luna Potter are now happily married with 3 children. See how it all began. See how this marriage came to be.
1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:** This fan fiction is based on 19 years after Harry graduates. They have three children, all of which are girls. Lea is the youngest. Lillian is the second eldest and Nina, the eldest, who is in her last year at Hogwarts. She is engaged to a Malfoy.

**/Harry's P.O.V/**

"Dad, tell me how you and Mum got together.Please?" asked Lea, the youngest of the Potter family. "Sure,darling. What do you want to know?" he asked. "How you proposed to Mum .I want to know every speck of detail." she enthusiastically said. "Alright,sweetnums." Harry replied.

**/Flashback/**

Harry walked out of the classroom for his lunch break. On his way out he decided to go on a detour. He went through a brick corridor that lead to the courtyard.Under the tree she lay staring endlessly. He began to walk slowly, not wanting to bother her at all. He finally came to a point where he stopped right above her head. He bent his head slightly down.

"Hello,love," he smiled as he spoke "what are you doing down there?" Her eyes settled into his. Staring into his mystifying green eyes. "Nothing,darling. Just admiring the day." Luna smiled back. He bent down and lay beside her. She turned over to her side and smiled. Harry took her into his arms and inhaled her hair. The scent of lilacs infiltrated his nose. He always loved the way she smelled but he'd never let her know that. Not now. They seemed to lie that way for hours until Harry went upright. "I have to leave soon. I'm teaching a class next session." "Now?" Luna said in a agonized voice. He stood up and so did she. He touched her right cheek with his left hand. "Don't fret,love." He softly kissed her lips. Luna gave a look. Harry chuckled quietly and kissed Luna passionately. When they released from each others embrace, they breathed frantically for air. "Luna, I love you. You're the only one who understands me."he said. "Aye,love, you as well." she smiled. "No, Luna..I love you. With all my heart. And all my soul." He kneeled down in front of her. He took her hand in his and wrapped his fingers around hers. He spoke the sweet words.

"Will you marry me?"he asked whole heartedly.

"Yes." she said with tears streaming down her eyes.

**/End of Flashback/**

Harry thought for a moment after he finished. he gazed at the lampshade above his head. He returned back to reality when Lea spoke."What a lovely story,Dad. You two seemed to be in love." He glanced towards the door. Luna stood there smiling. Harry stood up and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

**/Luna P.O.V/**

Later on that night Luna braided her daughter,Lillian's hair. "Mum, what this I heard about you and Dad. How come I never heard the story of you two." asked Lillian. "You want to know?" Luna raised her eyebrows. "Alright then." She sat upright and stared at her daughter. The memory still lingered in her mind...

**/Flashback/**

Luna sat under a cherry blossom tree, writing down random spells for her Incantation class. The day was sunny and bright. The wind softly blew and swayed her long blonde wavy hair side to side. An extra Gryffindor robe draped from her shoulders,keeping her warm. Finally, she finished writing and put down her quill. She laid on her back staring up at the forget-me-not blue sky. She smiled. Today was indeed a beautiful day.

She noticed a tap of footsteps approaching her. She did not bother to move. Luna hardly care about what people thought about her. The footsteps stopped above her head and the tall Gryffindor boy looked down at her. She recognized him, with his round spectacles and the prominent feature of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Hello,love," he smiled as he spoke "what are you doing down there?" Her eyes settled into his. Staring into his mystifying green eyes. "Nothing,darling. Just admiring the day." Luna smiled back. He bent down and lay beside her. She turned over to her side and smiled. Harry took her into his arms and inhaled her hair. The scent of lilacs infiltrated his nose. He always loved the way she smelled but he'd never let her know that. Not now. They seemed to lie that way for hours until Harry went upright. "I have to leave soon. I'm teaching a class next session." "Now?" Luna said in a agonized voice. He stood up and so did she. He touched her right cheek with his left hand. "Don't fret,love." He softly kissed her lips. Luna gave a look. Harry chuckled quietly and kissed Luna passionately. When they released from each others embrace, they breathed frantically for air. "Luna, I love you. You're the only one who understands me."he said. "Aye,love, you as well." she smiled. "No, Luna..I love you. With all my heart. And all my soul." He kneeled down in front of her. He took her hand in his and wrapped his fingers around hers. He spoke the sweet words.

**/End of Flashback/**

Luna came back to her senses. Lea, the youngest came in. "Didn't Daddy tell that story,Mummzie?" Lea came onto the bed and sat on Luna's lap. Luna smiled and nodded. "Your sister here, wanted to know from me." "Wonderful story,Mum. if only Nina would expierence love like that. I honestly don't think she loves that Malfoy boy." spoke Lillian. "Well, if your sister likes him, that is what really matters." "What will people think?" asked Lillian. "Something. But something they will not care for." Luna paused.She remembered the cold stares she recieved but they were not as effective as the warmth in her heart.


	2. The Moment

**/Flashback/  
**

**/Luna's POV /**

**_ It's alright, Luna. You can do this. You have the bad case of the nerves. It's alright._**

The palms of her hands her were sweaty with anticipation. She rubbed them vastly onto her silk gown. She felt a light tap on her left shoulder. She jumped and turned around slowly.

"Oh, Hermione! It's you," Luna said. Her looked through the floral pattern of her veil and stared at Hermione.  
"Oh dear, you're jumpy, aren't you. but let me tell you, it's worth all the trouble, Luna. Harry's a lovely man. We've known him since his schooling at Hogwarts," Hermione assured her.  
"Yes Hermione, I understand that completely. I have the bad case of the willies. That's all," Luna replied. She cast Hermione a faint smile and turned around. She stood by the threshold of the entrance and waited for the music to start. She took a peek out into the ceremonial room. It was beautiful. White rose petals were scattered on the light blue carpet lain on the aisle. Beams of sunlight cascaded into the room from the long French windows and the large chandelier hung above the guests. All was arranged perfectly. Just as how she pictured as a child. Luna giggled at herself. Already she was thinking about marriage at the age of nine. The hum of the music played. She started to move slowly into the room. Her feet moved within the same beat of the music. She found herself at the altar standing with he man she'd be with for all eternity. The man that had a nice smile and who smelled good.

**_This is it...The moment._**

**/Harry's POV/**

**_  
Blimey! I can not believe this. I can not believe I am doing this. I must be completely out of my mind...AH! I should stop this. I doubt this before it even started. But of ALL people! Who'd thought...who'd honestly thought L-_**

There was a sudden knock on the door.  
"Mate, are you alright in there? The ceremony is going to start soon," Ron's voice vibrated through the oak door.  
Uh- yeah...I'll be there shortly," Harry replied. His voice quivered.

Harry sat on a handsome cherry wood chair and held his head in his hands. His fingers brushed up on his forehead and lifted the locks of hair in front. He took a deep, steady breath and stood up. He reached for the door knob but hesitated. He sucked in another block of air into his lungs and exhaled. He opened the door and stepped out. The murmur of music played in the other room. He stood up straight and fixed his tuxedo and walked out onto the altar. Many people whispered, others wept, women looked somewhat torn from the fact. The marching song began to play and all people hushed. At the threshold of the entrance stood a beautiful woman dress lavishly in white. Harry felt a nudge on his shoulder. Ron looked at him and smiled.  
Harry whispered," This is it, Ron...This is the moment passing before my eyes."  
She neared him and he extends his right arm for her. Her looped her left arm into his and stepped onto the altar. He lifted the veil and stared into her eyes. They twinkled in the light.


End file.
